


Who's The Boss?

by cathrheas



Series: Commissions [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Strap-Ons, marianne is trying her very hardest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Marianne tries to be more audacious. It goes just as well as she expected it to: not very well.(Sequel to Let's Go, Don't Wait.)
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Commissions [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	Who's The Boss?

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for my buddy Pug! Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

Quite often, Marianne became concerned, almost upset, knowing that her anxiety nearly kept her from meeting someone as amazing as Hilda. Thinking about how she nearly abandoned her date with Hilda was unfathomable. She could have went home, gotten in her bed, and cried with her cat. Instead, she’d ended up with the most stunning girlfriend on the face of the planet.

_That was a close one,_ Marianne would think, and then she’d send Hilda an uncharacteristically lovey-dovey text, which was almost always returned within minutes.

She particularly liked to do it when they were away from each other—those were the times that reminded her of what her life was like before Hilda. Reclusive, lonely, and somewhat directionless. She was _living,_ sure, and she didn’t _hate_ her life, but after meeting Hilda, nothing was the same. So, curled up next to Dorte, Marianne pulled out her phone and opened her texts with Hilda. Blushing as she typed, she sent a few messages.

_M: Hey._

_M: I really love you_

_M: Just so you know…_

_H: MARIIII_

_H: you’re a literal angel_

_M: I’m just really happy I met you, Hilda._

This time, Marianne hesitated to type. She’d never admitted to Hilda that she was thinking about going home that day. It seemed tasteless even to a social recluse like her. Marianne recognized that Hilda was far from insecure—at least, not as insecure as Marianne was—but she still wondered if Hilda would think differently of their relationship if she knew how close Marianne was to giving up and leaving.

Even so, Marianne couldn’t stop herself from typing, no matter how concerned she was.

_M: You know, on our first date, I was really scared you’d be out of my league. Or that Claude had tricked me. I almost left…_

That sounded really depressing. She had to add in some comic relief.

_M: You actually DID turn out to be out of my league, but I’m still glad I stayed. Hah._

The few seconds between the typing icon popping up and Hilda responding stretched out until Marianne began to sweat. Finally, a message appeared, and Marianne was able to breathe again.

_H: omg seriously?! im glad you stayed too 💖 tbh if i got stood up i might have cried lol_

_H: and i’m NOT out of your league stop it!!! you’re out of mine 💖_

Oh, she was good. _Too good._ It felt like she was hardly trying, and Marianne’s heart was racing. Everything Hilda did made her like that, but sometimes, it really felt like she was going to break her ribcage.

_M: You’re so good to me Hilda. Seriously we need to get Claude a gift or something for setting us up._

_H: his gift is getting to see both of our beautiful faces at once when we snuggle on his couch_

Marianne was glad Hilda hadn’t gotten too upset by the “I almost ditched our first date” remark. The conversation quickly devolved into familiar banter, a funny back-and-forth with sweet nothings in between jokes. Marianne finally relaxed into her bed, satisfied with how it went. Just as she was about to wish Hilda good night, though…

_H: by the way_

_H: about what you said earlier? about nearly skipping out on the zoo date_

_H: im like. really glad you didnt. it makes me really happy to be with you marianne_

_H: honestly idk if claude told you but im totally used to being with girls who pamper me nonstop but that doesnt compare to how fun it is to spoil you_

Marianne looked at Hilda’s last message a few times. It wasn’t anything that she hadn’t known, but…Marianne had never really considered Hilda’s old partners. Just how pampered was she used to being? Marianne knew she wasn’t living up to the standard. Hilda was a rather luxurious person, and Marianne did her best to accommodate her, but her attempts often ended in failure.

_M: I mean_

_M: I could pamper you_

_M: If you wanted._

_H: aww mariii lol_

_H: you dont have to! im happy just how we are_

_M: No, I know I don’t have to._

Yuck. That sounded weird.

_M: Like, I WANT to. I want to give you everything that you want because you deserve it. I can pamper you._

_M: So um_

_M: Please let me_

_H: awww lol_

Marianne sighed. Of course, Hilda wasn’t taking her seriously. “Please let me”? Really, sometimes Marianne disgusted herself.

But then, Hilda surprised her.

_H: well you could give it a go. i know im usually pretty laid back about what i want in the bedroom buuuut i have a few things i prefer_

Marianne’s jaw dropped. Apparently, she had misinterpreted the situation completely. Hilda kept typing, but Marianne started to type over her, and Hilda stopped in her tracks.

_M: THE BEDROOM??_

_H: …yes? is that not what we were just talking about_

_M: When I said “pampering” I was thinking like? Wine? And a nice candlelit dinner date? And a shoulder rub and flowers or something??_

_H: OHH! dont worry id enjoy that too 💞_

_M: But that’s not what you were talking about right?_

_H: mm yeah i was thinking more along the lines of in bed…im usually giving y’know? i mean you always reciprocate and i always love it but youre the type that likes to get doted on, sorta._

Marianne’s chest tightened. Right. Hilda _was_ out of her league, and she wasn’t doing enough. As if on cue, Hilda sent another text, and Marianne started to calm down a bit.

_H: i just realized how bad that might have sounded_

_H: i love what i do with you mari. it makes me happy, you make me happy, and i love you_

_M: I know and I love you too but_

_M: I want to do something that you like, for once. To pay it forward, I guess._

_M: You always make me feel really special, Hilda. Can I do the same for you?_

A few long seconds passed. Marianne wondered if Hilda would turn her down, say that she was too useless to do something like that, or—

No. Marianne forced herself not to think that way. Luckily, Hilda’s reply came soon.

_H: of course! id be happy to let you know what i like. youre not a mind reader of course._ Funny that Hilda said that, since she seemed to read Marianne like a book. _but dont push yourself okay? if you do something youre uncomfortable with and end up upset that just hurts the both of us y’know_

_M: Don’t worry, I’ll be fine! Just tell me what you want, Hilda. I’ll do it._

_H: you’re an angel 💞_

_H: let me think of a few things and get back to you, okay?_

A few things, huh? Marianne took a deep breath. She really couldn’t fuck this one up…

* * *

Hilda’s standards weren’t all that high. At least, they weren’t _outwardly_ high. She made it very clear to Marianne that she really only wanted two things: a romantic lover, and a forward lover.

Romantic, Marianne could handle. She’d been in enough lonely stupors and read enough cheesy romance books to know what the power of love and affection felt like. Admittedly, she didn't participate in many grand gestures; instead, she preferred showing her love through words. However, she’d come to accept that Hilda had a different love language than her, and liked gifts and gestures.

_Forward,_ though...Marianne struggled with that.

She planned out the night easily: she’d surprise Hilda at work with flowers and chocolates, and then they’d return to Marianne’s apartment (which she’d meticulously cleaned, for once), where Marianne would make them dinner—a nice two-fish saute paired with wine.

However, when it came to the bedroom, Marianne was still unsure what to do. She’d done a bit of prep, heading out to a nearby sex shop—Goddess, even _thinking_ those words made her cringe—and buying a few new toys, but she was at a loss as to how to use them. Marianne had a libido just like everybody else, but she was used to Hilda initiating things.

That night, Marianne had to step up. She had to make the first move, she had to be the one in charge. She hated the idea of bossing Hilda around, but after a rather detailed discussion on Hilda’s bedroom preferences, Marianne had learned that Hilda didn’t mind Marianne being a bit more aggressive if she was taking the lead.

Marianne checked the time on her phone, then glanced at the bouquet of roses in her hand. She’d just bought them, yet she was worried that they’d wilt between then and when she gave them to Hilda. She couldn’t find the heart-shaped box chocolates since it wasn’t February, but she’d gotten a cute little candy bar that Hilda would probably like. 

It was five minutes before Hilda’s shift ended, and Marianne was sitting in her car trying to get herself together. She would go in, surprise Hilda with the flowers and candy, then drive them home and finish cooking. And then...

“One step at a time,” Marianne whispered. “Okay. One step at a time.”

Marianne closed her eyes. She’d been teaching herself some breathing techniques that were made to calm her down. _In, one, two, three, out. In, one, two, three—_

A dainty rapping on Marianne’s car window made her release her breaths with a shriek. To her surprise, it was just Hilda, grinning and waving. Marianne unlocked the car door, frantically trying to get herself together. What was Hilda doing? She wasn’t supposed to be off yet.

Before Hilda could give a greeting, Marianne whimpered, “Hilda, why are you out here so early?”

“What? Early?” Hilda checked the time. “Oh, yeah, I’m off a few minutes early, I guess...I kinda just felt like leaving.” Surprising, but also not unexpected. “Why do you ask?”

Hilda was already looking at the flowers. Panicky and ready to get it all over with, Marianne thrust the flowers and candy at Hilda, trying her hardest to smile. “I-I got you a gift, that’s all. I was gonna come in and surprise you with it.”

“Aw! Well, it doesn’t matter where you give it to me, right?” Hilda took the flowers, giving them a light whiff. “These are gorgeous! Way to be! Thanks, Marianne.”

“No problem...”

Hilda seemed excited, unwrapping the candy bar as Marianne drove to her apartment, but Marianne was a little upset with herself for veering away from her plan. Expecting Hilda to leave at _exactly_ the time her shift ended was rather presumptive, especially when Hilda hated working in the first place. Why didn’t she think about that?

_Okay. There’s always dinner,_ Marianne thought. She had to be forward-thinking. The flowers and candy weren’t a complete failure, even if it didn’t go as originally planned. Hilda got the flowers, Hilda got the candy, and she liked it.

“I hope the candy didn’t ruin your appetite,” Marianne said, smiling in anticipation.

“Oh, did you order something?”

_Hilda...I can cook..._ “No. I’m, um, cooking.”

Hilda’s face lit up. “You’re pulling out all the stops!”

As they went into Marianne’s apartment, Hilda badgered Marianne to ask what she was cooking until Marianne finally told her. Hilda said she’d help (although she didn’t sound entirely committed), but Marianne insisted that she could do it herself. She’d watched Hilda make it a few times, and she’d even looked up a few internet tutorials.

Hilda was talking Marianne’s ear off, as usual, while Marianne was cooking. Marianne hated to look rude, but she was hardly paying attention—she knew she was clumsy, and she needed all of her attention to be on cutting and sauteeing the fish. She’d challenged herself to multitask a bit, making mashed potatoes and string beans as a side. 

Finally, she’d made two plates of food. Hilda was “ooh”ing and “ah”ing from the table, craning her neck to get a look at Marianne’s work. “It looks super tasty. I’m honestly starving.”

“I hope it tastes good, too,” Marianne said, picking up the plates.

Within seconds, she found out that picking them both up at the same time was a mistake. On her way to the table, she felt her socks slipping on the linoleum of the kitchen floor, and by the time she realized it, it was too late to catch herself. Her and both of the dinner plates went tumbling to the floor, throwing food and glass everywhere.

“Oh—Mari!” Hilda jumped up right away, being careful to avoid the shards of the shattered plates. “What a mess...are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just...ugh...this sucks. This really, really, _really_ sucks.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Hilda helped Marianne up, lovingly brushing bits of fish and beans off of Marianne’s clothes. Then, she sighed. “You can go change. I’ll clean this up.”

“Hilda, you don’t even _like_ cleaning.”

“I’m not arguing, go get changed,” Hilda sing-songed. She went over to Marianne’s laundry room, picking up the broom and dustpan. Marianne trudged off to the bedroom, changing into a shirt and sweatpants. The flowers weren’t a _total_ disaster, but dinner was, and Marianne was a little low on motivation. She looked at the black bag sitting on her bed, holding the purchases she’d made at the sex shop earlier. 

_This one_ has _to stick._

Psyching herself up one last time, Marianne went out into the kitchen. Hilda had done a pretty good job of cleaning the food up, for someone who said she hated cleaning. She was spooning some leftover takeout onto plates while Marianne sulked at the table.

“Cheer up, Mari. I’m happy that you tried to do this for me.”

_I don’t want to just try,_ Marianne thought. Instead of more self-flagellation, she just ate the shrimp and broccoli Hilda had set in front of her.

Hilda coaxed Marianne into being a little more cheerful, and Marianne tried to keep up. By the time they’d finished, she felt confident about what she was going to do. She had to do it for Hilda, to show her that she was worth it, to make it clear that Marianne was _glad_ she didn’t skip out on their date.

Once they finished, Marianne quickly said, “Could you handle the dishes, please? I, um...need to put something together in the room. A-and make sure you knock before you come in, please.”

“Ooh! I like the sound of this. Okay, I’ll humor you.” Hilda winked and grabbed their plates and cups, taking them to the sink. 

Marianne went back to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her and undressing herself. She had no time to be nervous; she had to get herself together, fast. She went digging through the bag, and decided that she would only need two things: the blindfold, and the pale-blue dildo she’d bought. It fit perfectly into Hilda’s harness, but Marianne felt a little more involved when she was buying her own shaft. Besides, Hilda tended to be a bit protective of her hot-pink strapon.

Marianne got the harness from under her bed where Hilda had left it, replacing Hilda’s dildo with hers. With a bit of clumsiness, she managed to get herself into the harness. It was strange to look down at it, see such a thing protruding from her crotch, so she didn’t. She sat down on her bed, digging out the bottle of lube; her and Hilda rarely used it, but she figured it wouldn’t hurt.

Just in time, Hilda knocked on the door. Marianne stood up, taking the blindfold into her hands. She opened the door just a crack, then dangled the blindfold through it. “Put this on, please.”

“Oh! Um...” Hilda sounded genuinely surprised for a moment, but she took the blindfold. Marianne heard a bit of shuffling, and then Hilda chirped, “Alrighty! It’s on.”

Marianne opened the door all the way, leading Hilda to the bed. “Sit, please.” Marianne urged Hilda down to the bed, and with a little stumble, Hilda sat at its foot. “Okay. Okay...”

“I don’t wanna _rush_ you, but...what are we doing?”

“Just relax. I’m t-taking care of you, right now. Just...do what I say, okay?”

Hilda’s breath hitched; Marianne saw it in her body language. “Sounds like a plan,” she said.

Marianne kneeled at Hilda’s feet, deciding to undress her from the bottom up. First came her socks. Marianne left a kiss at her ankle, and Hilda laughed softly. Then, Marianne pulled her skirt down, not bothering to fold it and throwing it to the floor. She switched it up a bit, leaving Hilda’s panties for later and unbuttoning her blouse.

“You’re gorgeous,” Marianne praised, if only because the silence in the room was deafening.

“You think so?”

“I know so.” Hilda shrugged the blouse off of her shoulders, and Marianne unhooked her bra, sliding it off around front. Hilda’s nipples were hard at the peaks of her rounded tits; Marianne wanted so badly to touch them, but it wasn’t time, yet. Growing impatient, she finally took off Hilda’s panties, leaving her naked.

Hilda was ready to start, too. “What next?”

Marianne bit her lips, then licked them—she wasn’t sure if she was worried or just plain excited. Maybe a bit of both. “I have a gift for you, but I want you to guess what it is.”

“With the blindfold on? Unfair,” Hilda whined.

“Trust me, you’ll figure it out pretty quickly. I know you will. Give me your hand.” Hilda lifted her hand from the bed, rather limply, and Marianne took it in hers. With her heart racing, she led Hilda’s hand to the blue shaft, letting Hilda’s hand go once Hilda started to grip it. It was almost terrifying, how quickly Hilda wrapped her hand around it just like she would any other dick. Really, it was entertaining. “Do you...do you know what it is?”

Hilda hummed. “This is my strap, isn’t it?”

“...No. Only the harness is yours. I-I bought my own, um, attachment.” Hilda gasped, and her free hand went for the blindfold, but Marianne stopped her. “No, don’t look at it yet!”

“No way! Mari, you really bought one? I don’t believe you. I bet it’s just mine. Lemme see.”

“I’ll let you see after,” Marianne promised. If Hilda took the blindfold off and saw her looking so ridiculous, she’d have to crawl into a ditch and die. The blindfold gave Hilda a sense of mystery (as well as bringing a bit of kink into the bedroom), but it also gave Marianne the chance to hide in plain sight, so to speak. Hilda _couldn’t_ take it off. “For now, I only want you to enjoy this. Don’t think too hard about it, okay? Just enjoy what we’re about to do.”

Hilda hummed, mulling it over. Finally, she conceded. “Fine. I’ll follow your lead.”

_Alright. Next step._ “Good. But, i-if you want it, then you...” Marianne hoped she didn’t sound as nervous as she felt, but she knew she did. _Just say it. Just say it!_ “Use your mouth.”

She nearly said “please”, but...Hilda liked being pushed around, right? So she shouldn’t ask her, and she definitely shouldn’t say please. Hilda made a strange expression, a mixture between confusion and interest. She sighed, digging her nails into her palms. “Oh, Mari...you’re...you’re good at this.”

_I am? Am I, really?_ Marianne didn’t argue. Instead, she looked down at Hilda, watched the head of the strapon pass Hilda’s lips. Of course, she couldn’t feel Hilda’s mouth, but she did feel a surge of wet heat in her lower stomach. Hilda’s glossed lips looked perfect like that, getting even shinier with a coat of her saliva. Her pace was a bit slower, a bit steadier than Marianne had originally imagined, but it was still rather pleasing to watch.

Marianne didn’t know if Hilda enjoyed praise like she did, but she tried anyway. “That’s good,” Marianne said. “You’re doing great.”

Hilda pulled away after that, then purred, “Am I? If you want me to do more, then you should ask.”

Well, Marianne _did_ want her to do a bit more, but...could she really ask something like that? After taking a moment to catch her breath, Marianne simply commanded, “Deeper.”

Hilda complied, steadying her hands on Marianne’s hips. Marianne pushed her hips forward a bit, and Hilda got the point, taking the silicone into her mouth again. Obediently, she took it down to the hilt, only making the slightest noise of discomfort as she deepthroated it. Marianne felt a sudden, surprising urge to fuck Hilda’s mouth, but her concern quickly overpowered it.

She was getting antsy, watching Hilda suck her off like that. “Okay, that’s enough,” Marianne said. She put her nail to her mouth, as if to bite it, then changed her mind. “Um...get on your hands and knees for me.”

The “for me” was a nice, gentle substitute for “please”, Marianne thought. Hilda (reluctantly?) pulled back, letting Marianne’s dick slip out of her mouth, before crawling onto the bed and bending over. Marianne wondered if she even deserved a girl like Hilda; as stubborn as she seemed, she caved so often for the ones she loved, and Marianne was lucky enough to be one of them.

“How’s this?”

“It looks good, but...” Marianne looked at Hilda, on all fours just like she’d asked. There was a blush spreading from beneath the blindfold. “No, not on your hands and knees. Lean forward.”

“Huh? Like...” Hilda folded her arms on the bed and leaned down to rest her head there, causing her ass to raise a little higher. “Like this?”

“Yeah. Like that.” Marianne reached up to the head of her bed and grabbed a pillow, nudging it under Hilda’s arms. She may have been taking charge, but she still wanted Hilda to be comfortable. She glanced at the bottle of lube, wondering if she should use it, despite the fact that Hilda seemed to be soaking wet. Then, subtly, Hilda pushed her hips backward, and her slit brushed against Marianne’s shaft.

“Mari...you gonna fuck me?”

Instinctively, Marianne wanted to jump to action, do as Hilda told her. But, somehow, she felt like Hilda was testing her. “Only...only if you ask me properly. You have to ask for what you want, right?”

“I don’t know. You tell me.”

_Ugh...even though I’m supposed to be forward tonight, she’s totally taking control of the situation._ “Tell me what you want,” Marianne demanded.

“I want you to fuck me, I already told you,” Hilda whined. “Please? I want it so bad...I want you to take care of me, just a little, tonight. C’mon.”

Marianne couldn’t tell if Hilda was genuinely pleading or not. She had to know that Marianne didn’t have it in her to deny anyone pleasure, especially not Hilda. Either way, the sound of it turned Marianne on more than she thought it would. In her head, it felt demeaning, almost disrespectful to dominate someone like Hilda, but when Hilda was getting so into it, Marianne couldn’t help liking it.

“Good girl,” Marianne praised. Hilda pushed back again, and that time, Marianne let her have it. With a bit of awkward maneuvering, she lined herself up with Hilda, and Hilda did the rest. She sank backwards onto Marianne’s shaft, sighing happily when she felt it inside her. Without thinking, Marianne said, “Don’t move. Let me do it.”

Hilda groaned a little bit, the first sign of genuine frustration all night. Marianne took a moment to decide what she wanted to do: would she give Hilda what she wanted, or would she go slow and tease for a bit? But Hilda was wriggling her hips, and her lips were open because she was panting like hell, and Marianne realized that she wanted to see _more._

So, she abandoned any ideas of holding out, and began to swivel her hips. It was an odd movement to adjust to—Hilda must have been rather skilled, Marianne thought—but once she got a rhythm going, Hilda started moaning, a sure sign that Marianne was doing something right.

Getting a little more confident, Marianne placed her hands on Hilda’s waist, holding her in what she hoped was a loving position. Marianne saw Hilda whispering pleas and praises into her wrist, which...got her thinking, actually.

“W-wait,” Marianne said, slowing for a second. “How would you like it if...um...can I...can I tie your wrists up?”

“Gods, do whatever you want, just keep fucking me, _please,_ Mari.”

Oh, she wasn’t acting anymore. She was really desperate, really needing it. Marianne pulled out, reaching over to her nightstand to get a discarded pink scarf that Hilda had left there. Hilda willingly gave her hands to be tied, a bit blindly, and Marianne tied them together in a loose, frantic knot around her back. Hilda’s fists were clenched.

“You look amazing,” Marianne said, heart pumping with adrenaline. “Oh, Hilda...”

Hilda managed to laugh. “Did we find your kink, Marianne? Who knew you’d like tying me up like this?”

“I...I _do_ like it,” Marianne said, giggling sheepishly. She pushed into Hilda again, that time a bit smoother. “I like it when you...when you can’t see or touch me. When you just have to let me make you feel good.”

“And you’re—o _h,_ gosh—you’re doing a great job,” Hilda said. Marianne was glad Hilda couldn’t see her grinning like an idiot.

Marianne placed her hands at Hilda’s waist again, revelling in the pleasured sounds Hilda was making. It was a bit harder for her to stifle herself when Marianne had taken the usage of her hands and arms. Marianne had never heard Hilda make noises like that, so genuine, coming deep from her chest. Her entire body was reacting; Marianne could feel the harness starting to get wet, all from Hilda’s cunt. The sheets would be ruined soon enough, too. Marianne saw Hilda’s juices running down her shaky thighs.

Marianne was starting to get turned on herself, just from the miniscule stimulation she got from the bumps to her clit. It was nothing compared to what Hilda was feeling, though, if her loud cries of excitement were any indication. Marianne couldn’t even think about getting off; she was just mesmerized by Hilda, mesmerized by the weakness and pleasure she was willing to let herself show. Had Marianne ever seen Hilda so vulnerable?

She would savor it while she could. She wasn’t sure when she’d feel so bold again, so she had to make the most of it. She was definitely going to feel embarrassed when the high died down, but for right then, she was riding the wave, thrusting into Hilda with unbridled excitement.

Marianne gave Hilda a little squeeze, and Hilda reacted by flexing her wrists and arching her back. “How are you feeling? Good?”

“Good,” Hilda replied; she hadn’t hesitated, but her voice was trembling. “So good. A little more.”

Hilda could have said much less, and Marianne would have understood. Hilda’s boisterous moans of joy had died down to breathy inhales and exhales, and she was grinding weakly against Marianne’s shaft. Hilda was usually so lively in the bedroom despite her lazy personality, so it was a bit peculiar to see her being so inactive, passively waiting for Marianne to fuck her to completion. As strange as it was, it was somewhat refreshing, since it was so in-character for her.

“Come on, Hilda,” Marianne encouraged. She was making a feeble attempt to replicate Hilda’s impeccable dirty talk. She felt like it wasn’t going all that well, but Hilda was still tensing and breathing hard. “You want...you want to cum for me, right? Let me s-see you cum for me. Please.”

To Marianne’s surprise, Hilda was rather responsive to that, even though Marianne had slipped out of a more dominant role and resorted to begging. Her begging was enough; Hilda arched as hard as she could, trying to get all of Marianne’s shaft inside of her. Marianne really felt the pressure, with Hilda bucking backwards and grinding against her clit, but she was focused on Hilda. Impulsively, Marianne reached down and took off the blindfold, and Hilda met her eyes.

Marianne couldn’t help slowing her strokes, then, savoring every last one and watching Hilda’s expression change each time she went all the way in. Hilda held her gaze until the moment she couldn’t keep her eyes open. Marianne had felt Hilda’s walls getting tighter and tighter, closing in around the sky-blue silicone of her strapon, but when Hilda collapsed into the bed, Marianne felt her get even _more_ tense.

Still, not wanting to linger, she pulled out, leaving a sticky noise and a thick string of Hilda’s arousal in her wake. She took the blindfold all the way off and untied Hilda’s hands, still running off of sheer excitement.

“Hilda? How was that?”

“I can’t believe you’d even ask me that, after doing something so amazing,” Hilda said. She still sounded a bit breathless, maybe even a little hoarse; she was prone to shouting when she got excited, Marianne had learned. “I’m impressed, Marianne. You did good tonight.”

Marianne sighed in relief, laying atop Hilda happily. The dildo was squashed between them a bit uncomfortably, but Hilda didn’t complain, so Marianne didn’t either. “Thank goodness. I was really worried this wouldn’t turn out right. The flowers were a little off, timing-wise, and dinner was a disaster...this is the only thing—”

“Ugh, Mari! Don’t you know me better than that?” Hilda wrapped her arms around Marianne. It was a familiar embrace, one that Hilda always pulled Marianne into right before cooing beautiful, praises into her ear. Instead, Marianne felt like she was about to get scolded. “Everything was perfect tonight. I mean it. I knew when I started dating you that you weren’t the type to wait on me hand-and-foot or do everything the particular way I like it. I already _knew_ that, and I still went into this with you, because I love you. Got it?”

“I-I got it, but I still want to do the things _you_ like, sometimes. I want to be the things that you want me to be, if only for a night,” Marianne argued. “You still deserve that.”

“I won’t argue you down. I just want you to know that I’ve never wanted _anything_ but my sweet, clumsy, sorta-useless little Marianne.”

_Don’t lay it on_ too _thick with the compliments, Hilda._ “It’s still okay if we do something like this every now and then, right?”

“Of course! Especially since you bought this little toy, here.” Hilda looked down at Marianne’s dildo affectionately. Marianne felt...a little proud. “Although, nothing compares to me and my pretty pink strapon, right? Either way, your technique could use some work.”

Marianne furrowed her brow. She had moved a little awkwardly at first, but...her technique was surely fine, right? “What technique?”

Hilda sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. Then, in an unexpected move, she unbuckled the harness from Marianne’s waist, looking at it fondly. “Why don’t you go fetch my toy? I’ll give you a few hands-on pointers."

**Author's Note:**

> marianne and hilda's strapons are very cute and nice. theyre friends with each other


End file.
